galacticsenaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bere Neemar
Born in relative poverty on Naboo, Bere Neemar clawed his way up to a low level aristocrat. His ascension was assisted by a child hood friend, Ars Veruna, who met him on the Naboo streets, and they became fast friends. When Veruna ascended to the throne of Naboo, he saw Neemar's ambition, and appointed him senator. Ascension to Chancellor Neemar worked with a variety of senators in order to be promoted to Chancellor, and his ascension was a fairly large point of contention within the Republic. His largest supporters were Senator Bail Antilles of Alderaan (who eventually became his vice chair), Senator Darren Cairns of Corellia, and Senator Vex of {...}. His largets opposers were Senator Solus of Mandalore, Senator Alrakis of Onderon, Senator Saura Zherron of Dantooine (who eventually served as chancellor after Neemar's fall from grace, and served as an ally to Neemar at various points), and Senator Svooch of Trandoshia. Fearing a conspiracy, Antilles and Neemar plotted together to stage an assassination attempt on Neemar, and implicate Solus to remove him from play. Solus' time in prison was brief however, and Neemar freed him to assist in the Barcus Skywalker crisis. Eventually, Solus faded back to mandalore, but his close ally Toggs Alrakis went on to form a "loyalist faction" with the remainder of Neemar's opposition. Dismantling of the Loyalists Upon receiving word of the Loyalist faction, Neemar had Antilles enter the faction as a spy, and gain more and more information on their plots. When it was revealed that Secession was being discussed, Neemar announced their plot to the world and had them all arrested. After an extended trial, Alrakis was found guilty of treason, Zherron pleaded guilty and was exiled, and Svooch was found innocent and left to Trandoshia to eventually secede. Alrakis was executed, however after Zherron's replacement proved to be hostile and malicious, Zherron was re-appointed to the senate. Secessionist Crisis Beginning with the Secession of Corellia in 39 BBY, the galaxy slowly began to pull itself apart. This eventually culminated in the creation of the CISIA from the Techno Union and other assorted systems, a full rival government to the republic. This led to a galaxy wide war, where the two droid armies of the two powers clashed violently. Eventually, after a year or more of fighting, a shaky peace was agreed to, with treaty talks going on for another year and into the next administration. Remainder of Term and Effect on the Galaxy During his term as Chancellor from 40 to 39 BBY, he championed a variety of fairly radical reforms, including the commission of a Grand Droid Army of the Republic. At various times in his administration, he experienced conflict with the CISIA and the Trade Federation. He unwittingly built a small cult of personality on Taris after pouring funds into the renovation of what is now known as the "Promised Land District" For this, he was granted the rank of Baron. After the destruction of Abominor, Bere appointed his Nephew Cade Neemar to serve as Marquis of Taris, and married him to the Tarisian senator Kin Robb to secure an alliance with her. However after Cade was kidnapped and replaced by the CISIA, Taris was taken over by a tyrant named Drax Sankari. Fall from Grace After the death of his personal friend and vice chair Bail Antilles, Neemar ran into conflict with the new Senator of Alderaan Bail Organa, eventually culminating in Organa's arrest and suicide in prison. However this was not before Organa revealed Neemars framing of Solus, false flag attacks during the corellia wars, construction of the droid army before being granted approval, and other crimes to the senate. This led to Neemar being removed from power, arrested, and an interim chancellor being elected. Neemar cut deals, made threats, and moved pawns to make sure that Kin Robb would be elected Chancellor. Neemar and Robb cut a deal that in exchange for pardoning Neemar for all crimes and abdicating to him, Robb would be Granted the Vice Chair-ship. Despite this promise, Neemar appointed Senator Boolmi, leading Kin to fly into a rage and threaten secession. After Kin was sought for a long period of time, eventually being found without the use of her legs, Neemar continued to hold tightly to his power. This frightened senators Jalvere and Zherron, who shored up support for a vote of no confidence, which inevitably passed. However instead of surrendering power, Neemar attempted a brutal last stand, commissioning the Droid army to lock down the senate. However after being talked down by Zherron and Jalvere, Neemar surrendered, now facing charges for treason. The Trial of Bere Neemar Neemar was eventually faced with trial. He fought the charge on the argument that the vote of no confidence was unconstitutional to begin with, as he possessed emergency powers at the time. Despite testimony of a newly resurrected Bail Antilles as a character witness, the testimony of a bitter Kin Robb sealed his fate. Instead of execution though, then Chancellor Zherron was merciful and sent him on a covert mission within the CISIA, where he remained for many monthsCategory:Republic Category:Senator Category:Chancellor Category:Naboo